


Impossible Dreams

by HaloMimi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi
Summary: She clings to a life she never knew. Dreaming away to cope with the present.





	1. Chapter 1

    There's barely anything that hasn't been touched by destruction by now. But the shop that catches her attention has been mostly left unscathed. Stepping closer, she sees the shattered windows, and doors. At her feet there are dried bloodstains in the asphalt. She's learned to walk lightly on the glass, nothing like picking shards of glass out of shoes.   
    Kicking and punching some of the stray glass she's able to step inside the store. Ah, so this was a smoke shop. Truly a relic of a past era, one where vices could be leisurely enjoyed. It's been mostly ransacked of all goods, but she sees some plastic bottles inside a busted fridge. Some beer, but some pop and juice as well. The scavenger she's forced to become finds a couple of cans. Quickly checking for 'expiration' dates before tossing them into her bag.

   
  
    When she sees the poster however, she freezes. All the girls on advertisements so far have been beauties if not complete bombshells. Utterly unrealistic true, but beauty sells. This one however captivates her for a whole different reason. Almost reverently she steps closer to the poster. This too was a relic of a forgotten time. 

  
  
    One where a gorgeous girl with hair tied with a bandanna could sit on top of the hood of a car. A drink casually in hand and a cigarette resting between two fingers. Her eyes are crinkled in a smile, so at ease it makes (F/n) jealous. Sighing wistfully she pictures herself in the advertisement. Then she spots the crumpled packet on the counter. The very same brand pictured in the advertisement. Surely this must be some sort of sign.   
    A really bad sign but still a sort of amusing coincidence. Although really, she's scavenging in a smoke shop this shouldn't be so impressive to her. Picking out a dainty white stick with tan lining at one end (F/n) conjures a tiny spark on the tip of one of her fingers.   
    It lights quickly, and she stares at the smoke perfuming the air with a faintly sweet smell. To think this tiny stick could be so destructive. For a moment she simply holds it. Mimicking the beauty in the poster with short shorts and a crop top tied across her ample breasts. 

  
  
    A typical femme fatale right, but what catches the eye and keeps it there is the casualness of the pose. Her-as (F/n) looks closer at the advertisement she sees a name. Sofie. Oh, the beauty in a bandanna has a name! Sofie isn't arching her back seductively. Tilting her chin up with a single enticing eyebrow, no Sofie isn't trying to seduce anyone she simply is.   
    (F/n)'s mind is running away with a possible story for Sofie. The car is on a dirt road with ample fields, but (F/n) wants to think they're on their way to the beach.  _They_ , with the cigarette still between her fingers she conjures up a boyfriend for Sofie. Never mind that he wears a denim jacket with black pants like someone (F/n) knows the important part is that this isn't a poster anymore. It's a photograph, a promise, or a  _dream_.

  
  
    For a moment the ache is too much. How she envies Sofie with her bright smile and relaxed pose. How she wishes  _she_  were on the hood of a car resting for a moment as they head to the beach. Or the mountains, or the city, or even to a university. 

  
  
    A steady line of smoke trails up from the burning cigarette. As she moves her wrist some ashes fall away. This won't give her anything close to the dream portrayed on the poster. Even knowing that, she puts the cigarette into her mouth. Inhaling deeply... before bursting out into loud whooping coughs.   
    Clearing her throat she pounds on her chest. From the entrance she hears soft chuckles die into a snicker. 

  
  
        "Serves you right." Yet he still tosses her a bottle of water as the coughs stop. It was only one tiny drag! Why did it feel like she was about to cough a lung out? "Those won't do anything but poison you." She knows, she already knows. But she just wants the dream that Sofie was living, even if only through play pretend.   
    Nearly chugging the entire thing down she still tastes something foul in her mouth. Sticking her tongue out she makes a face. 

  
  
        "Ugh, yeah. No kidding, to think people used to be addicted to these." Trunks laughs as she takes another sip of water.

  
  
        "True, my mother says that this forced nearly all humans to quit their vices." Well, laughs wouldn't be the proper thing to say. He chuckles in his subdued way. By then she's realized that it's been a long while since she's heard him properly laugh. 

  
  
        "Worst part is the after taste. Gosh, I think I'm going to be tasting this for a whole week! Imagine that, every bite I take will taste like cigarette." Sometimes she can make him smile with her quirky words and exaggerations. It works, his smile goes wider and he rummages in his pocket.

  
  
        "Maybe this will help with that." She's sure her eyes went comically wide if her mouth didn't drop open. Or maybe she did both things at once. Extended out to her is a candy bar. A fancy one with neat writing on the label. Trunks patiently holds it out to her as she gulps. 

  
      
        "Holy crap!! Where did you find that!?" She keeps her voice down as much as she can. Though she still exclaims loudly with surprise. Trunks shrugs in answer taking a step closer to her. "No, I can't." She desperately wants to but she can't bring herself to take the candy bar from him. "Save it for your mother. Isn't her birthday coming up soon? You should take that to her, not much of a present but anyways." Rambling away she tries to distract him from the longing in her eyes. 

  
  
        "Already taken care of." Still smiling he pats a pocket on his jacket. "(F/n), just take the candy." He presses the bar into her hand. "This was your favorite right?" They both recall a time when it wasn't so bad. When things could still be purchased and their older 'brother' would spoil them with treats every once in a while. 

  
  
    He's right of course. Her mouth is watering with the promise of a sugary treat but she weakly shakes her head as she gulps again. "...Wasn't this your favorite too?" They hold the candy bar between their hands in a reverse tug of war to decide who will end up 'winning'.    
    At her words faint pink tint his cheeks. His gaze drops down to the ground too. "And don't think I've forgotten. More often than not I ended up eating some of your portion as well." With that she pushes the treat back into his hand. Though somewhat selfish as a child, he's grown into a selfless adult. Comes with living in a post apocalyptic world perhaps.  

  
  
        "Yeah, you're right. Then we can share I suppose." Trunks scratches his cheek nervously with one finger as he puts the candy into her hands resolutely. "But more importantly. Take a bite, it'll clean your palate of the cigarette." She probably hadn't been able conceal the hunger in her eyes since he first showed her the candy bar.   
    Still torn between making a last appeal in favor of him having the treat she finally takes it from him. With shaking hands she tries to reverently unwrap it. To think that she used to tear into it without a care. 

  
  
    A sweet scent, completely different from the nicotine in the cigarette drifts up her nostrils. Making a small noise escape her as her mouth continues to water. Pursing her lips she's about to take a bite when something comes to her mind. 

  
  
        "A knife? So I can cut a piece instead of cutting it." Trunks closes his eyes a smile tugging his lips. Quickly he reaches to twine a finger through a small lock of hair, gently pulling it once as he takes a breath. 

  
  
        "(F/n), eat the candy bar already." She frowns, still refusing to give in because she knows he won't take it from her once she bites into it. He has a thing about that, but only with her for some reason. "I'll eat some after you I promise." Still squinting in suspicion at him she finally caves in.   
    Opening her mouth she takes what could be considered a dainty bite. Once upon a time that wouldn't be enough. But right now she moans with gusto at the flavor that fills her mouth. Chewing slowly she doesn't move, this deserves to be savored carefully.   
        "I take it you liked it?" Nodding eagerly she finally swallows as she looks up at Trunks. With a smile on her lips she's about to thank him maybe even hug him. Instead his finger quickly swipes at her lips. "You had a little something." As he shows her his thumb she sees a small, almost insignificant, bit of sweet on it. 

  
  
    Without thinking twice she grabs his hand. Opening her mouth she puts his thumb in it and licks it. Tiny morsel or not it should be a sin to waste something so precious. On the verge of telling him so she looks at his face and stops thinking.   
    Trunks has gone completely red to the tips of his ears. His eyebrow's twitching and his mouth wide open as he stutters. Whoops... 

  
  
        "You were going to wipe it off right? I couldn't let that go to waste." That makes his expression return to normal. Though his eyebrows are still raised.

   
  
        "You couldn't let that go to waste huh?" This time he flicks her forehead gently. "The things you do (F/n)." She knows, it suddenly dawned on her when she saw him go red that her gesture was somewhat suggestive. Well, really suggestive in all honesty. The type of thing she would read about in the contraband novels she sometimes finds. 

  
      
    They hunt for some more items, Trunks collecting matches, lighters, a knife. While she takes more canned drinks laying around. Jumping behind the counter her eyes quickly find a bright colored carton wrapping. A spicy ramen bowl, a rare find in all truthfulness. Especially this flavor, she thinks as she scans it for damage. This was probably a personal item for one of the employees, but when bloodthirsty androids are attacking ramen isn't usually the first thing you worry about.   
    Lucky for her, but what are the odds they would both find a treat on this precise day. As if the universe itself is telling them to have hope. Careful to not let him see it she pockets it in a secret pocket of her bag. 

  
  
    Soon enough they finish their scavenging and are ready to go. Ever the gentleman he extends his hand out as they make their way out of the store. 

  
  
        "You should be one to talk you know." Deciding she has one last comment in her she smirks at him as he adjusts the sword on his back. Not waiting for him to interrupt she quickly continues. "About suggestive gestures, I mean. For a second I could've swore you were going to kiss me just now!" Sure enough he's starting to go a little red in the face with wide eyes but she's not done. "I mean what else could I imagine when you said you'd help me get rid of the taste.~" 

  
  
    Because he's so red she expects him to respond to her jest with a stutter. For him to tell her to stop teasing him, or to stop reading so many novels already. Instead he remains mostly calm and so her giggles die down. "...would you have minded?" The words make her sober up completely. Trunks has succeeded in making her go warm, effectively giving her a taste of her own medicine for once.   
    Gasping softly she stares at him. Oh he's embarrassed too alright, but that's not stopping him from staring at her as he waits for her to answer. This close, with his striking eyes trained on her she can't help the tingling ants that race through her body. 

  
  
        "No." She finally whispers, tugging at a thread on her shirt. "I wouldn't mind." From the corner of her eyes she sees his hand twitch. "If you wouldn't that is." Of course she has to add on the last bit. Make herself vulnerable but give him a way out. A hand comes to rest on her cheek, he's cool to the touch but that's not why she startles.   
    Perhaps it was the first time she recognized him as a man instead of a boy that this became a possibility for her. Not that she ever _expected_ it to come true, and even as his eyes focus on her lips it still doesn't feel real to her. 

  
  
    In the seconds that follow they still, each unsure as to what to do or who should do it, a noise startles them. Not any noise, a sharp loud noise that shouldn't be common but it is. And it serves as a warning to them. Leaping closer to him, her hand twists in his shirt. While tightly she clutches her bag in the other. 

  
  
        "We should go." He's pulled her against his chest with one hand. The other one releases his sword. Seconds later she finds herself scooped into his arms as he flies. Trunks is careful to fly within the buildings, clutching her tightly as she clutches her bag to herself. He won't drop her.   
    Tilting her head into his chest she tries to listen to his heartbeat. Occasionally, when he flies slow, she can swear she hears it thudding away. Proof that she's still here with him. Maybe she shouldn't tease him so much.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was he anyone else's childhood crush?

    In the lab Bulma stares at the calculations without really seeing them. Occasionally she could force herself to work despite her worry. While she waits for her door to open and those two to rush in she can talk herself into not obsessing over their whereabouts. Right now, she can't find it in herself to focus however.   
    With a sigh she stares at the other monitor that shows her the location of the tracker. Sitting up in her chair she finds that it's only a couple miles away now. They took a detour perhaps out of necessity or perhaps for pleasure. Letting out a deep breath she closes her eyes in relief. They were so close. Thank whoever was listening! 

  
  
    Now she can concentrate, even smile to herself as the calculations take life in her mind. Bulma honestly wouldn't mind if (F/n) caught her son's attention. Not that having that talk is something to look forward to... but most importantly it would give Trunks a taste of something normal when everything in his life has been absolute chaos so far.   
    Her features twist into a frown at the thought. Yes, it would certainly be nice for him to have something not related to violence or fighting. But she can do him one better. With this idea, if she could wrest the secret of time travel out of the universe she can give him an entire life of normalcy! Sitting up straighter in her chair she attacks the calculations with utmost determination.   
    Besides, it would be nice if she could carelessly stroll through a city once again. In lovely clothes and beautiful hair of course.~ It would be just like old-it would be nice is all. Because nothing will ever be like old times

  
  
  
    Hearing the door open she pushes herself out of her chair eager to greet Trunks again. She hasn't made significant progress on the project, but she hadn't expected to. Bulma works best when her son is safe with her. 

  
  
        "We're back." This time she doesn't hold back on tightly hugging Trunks. He returns her embrace with the usual gentleness. Behind him (F/n) puts her bag on an empty table. When Bulma's done with Trunks she quickly closes in on (F/n), enveloping her in a tight hug as well. Bulma does pride herself on being so affectionate, but this time is a little different. For some unknown reason that perhaps only a mother will understand she was truly anxious on for them until a few seconds ago. 

  
      
    Catching a whiff of something odd in (F/n) she pulls back from the girl. "Is that cigarette smoke?" (F/n) quickly widens her eyes with fear, her mouth opening to form an excuse no doubt. "It is!" Of course she recognizes it, Bulma's own father smoked a pack a day religiously. Though on (F/n) the scent is very faint, almost imperceptible but there.   
    Under normal circumstance perhaps her reaction could be considered over the top. Though their circumstances are far from normal and she feels it warranted with the danger their living with. "Stupid girl how could you?! As if the androids weren't enough, as if there wasn't enough danger!" She's clutching (F/n)'s shoulders tightly as she speaks. How could she emphasize the senseless danger cigarettes pose? Bulma believed lecturing to be enough. Trunks and (F/n) were smart kids after all, surely just teaching them why would stop them from falling into vice. 

  
  
        "Mother, please." Ever ready to stop an altercation Trunks places a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "It really was only one drag from a cigarette. She coughed it right out and didn't take another one." Only one drag, only one drag, it always starts with only one. "At least ask her why."   
    At last Bulma lets (F/n) step back from her hold. Crossing her arms over her chest she waits, this better be a good story.

   
  
        "I just-it's really something stupid." Bulma remains quiet waiting for (F/n) to continue. "I saw a poster on one of the shops we were hunting in. It was of a really pretty girl." Bulma nearly rolls her eyes. "But she was so, so peaceful. Sitting on the hood of a car without a care in the world. Imagine that." (F/n) looks to Bulma with sparkling eyes, yes she could imagine it. "I know smoking or drinking won't give me the life portrayed in those posters or in the books I read. I just wanted to pretend for a little bit that I was a sexy beauty on a date. Or on a trip to the beach with some friends. I-does that make sense?"   
    Tears start to prick at her eyes. Ah, she must be getting old to be such an emotional mess. Bulma sighs, gently gathering (F/n) in her arms. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Promise." For seconds they simply hold each other. Ignoring a fidgeting Trunks a little next to them. Bulma extends out an arm to him wrapping both of them in a single tight embrace. 

  
  
        "You will have your trip to the beach (F/n)." Pulling away she looks directly into their eyes, (F/n) first then Trunks. "In fact maybe you'll end up going together." Bless her sweet son, he actually turned a little pink at the words. "I promise you that." Letting them go she hurries to her calculations and theories. Sometimes, motivation finds you. 

  
  
  
    (F/n) finds the secret compartment added into her bag. Pulling out a can from it she softly offers it to Bulma as a peace offering. Then she rushes to her room to take out the bowl of ramen from it. Hiding it with her pillows and blankets she also puts in one of the fancy bottles of water they found at an abandoned spa about a week ago. 

  
    Then she races to catch back up with Trunks before he heads off to train, again. 

  
  
        "Trunks!" Pulling on his arm she leans closer to his ear. "Safe some room after dinner. I've got a treat for you.~" Then she places a quick kiss to his cheek before dashing away. Time to help with some chores. 

  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~``  
  
  


  
    Have good communication, give the children space and they won't hide secrets from you. If that fails sneak up on them when they least expect it. The last bit only worked with (F/n). Bulma waits at the entrance of the room, watching (F/n) package a couple capsules along with some food in that worn out bag she always carries. 

  
  
        "What are you doing?" Something was odd about this, maybe not the packing. But (F/n) looked different. The hair, the face, hmmm. Ah, (F/n) was dressed up. Or as dressed up as she could be without proper styling tools. 

  
  
        "I'm, we're, going out for a little bit tonight. It's a surprise treat I guess, I found this earlier and I thought..." Bulma is presented with a package of spicy ramen. The sort of thing that was once so readily available it wasn't anything to write home about. Things are different now, and she remembers how Trunks used to love eating the warm noodles. In her lab coat her hands clench into fists, feeling her throat close painfully. These, precious kids. Trunks shouldn't be obsessed with fighting techniques, (F/n) shouldn't know how to fight with six different types of weapons.   
    Bulma remembers what (F/n) said earlier. If the world was right, they should both be thinking about college by now. 

  
  
        "Ah, I see." She barely gets the words out before her throat cracks. A drink is offered to her readily but she shakes her head. "Come with me, I've got some stuff you can use.~" Not waiting for an affirmative answer Bulma gently pulls (F/n) up to her feet. "Just you wait! I'll make you a beautiful doll in a heartbeat." 

 

  
  
  
  
    Waiting at the coordinates (F/n) sent him Trunks tries to at least do image training to pass the time. Being able to feel her energy helps, more than he cares to admit actually. He's feeling the calm sea air push and pull at his hair. Regardless of the destruction around him, the sea still lulls away calmly without a care in the world. 

  
      
        "Sorry to keep you waiting." He turns when he hears her voice with a smile. Though he's not expecting the sight that greets him. He thinks he remembers the dress as one his mother bought on a whim once upon a time. How odd, (F/n) doesn't look like (F/n). Not his (F/n) at least. "Here, find a good spot and set these up. I need to make something for you." 

  
  
    A couple of capsules are trust into his hand as she kneels down with her bag in hand. He wants to ask all sorts of questions but instead he does as she says. By then he knows to play along with whatever scheme (F/n) has in mind. They're usually fun. 

 

  
  
  
        "One spicy ramen for our treasured costumer!~" He smelled it faintly on the breeze but hadn't really believed it. Trunks feels his mouth begin to water, especially since he did as she requested and ate only a light meal. "Hope the food is to your liking sir.~" He blinks, suddenly the outfit makes sense. So does the things set up in the empty restaurant. "Now, what would the costumer like to drink? We have cola, fruit juice, more cola, and a sparkling apple soda."   
    A silly grin is pulling at his lips. (F/n) definitely had a talent for pulling those out of him. Aside from that it's the fact that she went through some effort to set this up. For a moment, if he tries he can actually picture himself at a restaurant of sorts with a beautiful waitress tending to him. 

  
  
        "...I'll take the sparkling apple soda please." He can see it in the way (F/n)'s shoulders relax that she's grateful he's playing along. 

  
  
        "Right away sir!" No need to pour it into a glass cup he wants to say. But he bites his tongue knowing that this is just as much for her as it is for him. Besides, watching her pour some soda has a certain charm to it. Maybe it's the domesticity in such a simple act that transfixes him. Or perhaps it's the hair and make up, no doubt work of his mother's if the dress is any indication. "There, an ice cold sparkling apple coming up." ... was that how that phrase was used? Well, it's not as though he can tell any better. 

  
  
        "Thank you." Usually he wouldn't hesitate to dive in and slurp the ramen cup down. With (F/n) in front of him, waitress or not, he wants to share the noodles with her. Perhaps not the most romantic experience ever but then an idea pops into his head. Scooping up a good portion of the noodles he hold his chopsticks out to her. "Here, try some."   
    Momentarily confused she looks at him with unusual seriousness before getting closer to the steaming noodles. "No, you have to say ahh." 

  
  
    Without missing a beat she opens her mouth with the requested noise. Leaving Trunks no choice but to feed her. Then again, what was he honestly expecting from such a shameless girl...  In the end, he's more embarrassed than she is, but what else is new?

  
  
        "What a cheeky waitress..." He remarks as he twines more noodles into the chopsticks. (F/n) grins wider at his words before shaking her head. 

  
  
        "Oh my, has the dear costumer not realized?" Nothing good can come out from such a smug grin. "This isn't a regular restaurant, this is a hostess club. Dearest costumer.~" The ramen slips back into the plastic bowl with a big splash. No doubt there's a mortified expression in his face as she winks saucily right back at him. "Or are hostesses not to your liking?" 

  
      
    There it is, she's giving him a way out in case he needs it. Small details like that, where she opens herself to him without expecting anything back make his heart soften towards her time after time. "Hmmm, well I just don't know what exactly hostesses do." With a quick smile (F/n) launches into an explanation on hostesses and their duties. Trunks quickly decides that they're something like drinking companions, or companions in general since there would be no drinking tonight. 

  
  
        "...think of us like modern day geisha!" Trunks nods, looking down into his bowl of ramen. Another idea pops into his head. One that he never would have dreamed of even considering before. Then he thinks back to earlier today, during their scavenging trip, when he was about to kiss her. Despite not having any experience in that area he knows that's when something changed between him and (F/n). Gulping, he extends out the chopsticks towards her. 

  
  
        "Would it be too much to ask you to feed me then?" He can feel his cheeks warm with rushing blood. His palms clam up with sweat. Funny, fighting with 17 and 18 never flustered him to this extent. 

  
  
        "Of course!" Taking the chopsticks from him (F/n) quickly gathers some ramen into them. Then her eyes lock on him, making him even more flustered. Her expression turns soft. "Don't push yourself ok?" Trunks nods. Any second now he's sure his heart will give out, but (F/n) doesn't need to know that. 

  
  
    The ordeal is over quicker than he expected. Though he hadn't been able to actually taste any of the ramen since he was more focused on the faint scent of flowers coming from (F/n), the heat of her body close to his. Closing his eyes had helped, but all he really registered was the temperature of the ramen. 

  
  
    Holding the chopsticks in one hand she waits for him to react silently observing him. Trunks sighs, zeroing in on her first two fingers. (F/n)'s missing both nails on those fingers. Coincidentally she stopped hunting for nail polish soon after that. For a second he's brought back to reality. What childish game are they playing at right now? How can they waste time doing such stupid things when the androids are rampaging around the world right now?   
    With that train of thought his eyes latch on to the glittering bangle in her wrist. Another one of his mother's pieces. Seeing the jewelry on (F/n)'s wrist pulls him back. He remembers something his mother said once when he was a child. After something he was saving for a long time was ruined. 

  
  
                 _'...you shouldn't save things for 'special occasions'. Because then you'll be left with few fun memories. Enjoy every day that you have, make memories that will carry you through the bad.'_

__  
  
Maybe his mother and (F/n) had it right. Not everything was training, fighting, and techniques. Every once in a while, maybe something like this was needed.

  
  
        "As I thought, I can't do it." He reaches out to take the chopsticks from her. Still, there were some things he just couldn't handle quite yet. "Sorry, I was so nervous I didn't really taste any-did you put an egg in this?" Moving the chopsticks around he finally spots the white of a single small egg... he can't help but burst out laughing at the memory. "You remembered, but where did you get it from?" 

  
  
        "Our beloved chef put together this meal for you dearest costumer. Is it to your liking?" Apparently his mother had a hand in this as well. Trunks scoops up some noodles as well as the egg. Blowing on it to cool it some he tries to ignore (F/n)'s concentrated stare on him. After all, he did the same with the candy bar earlier that day.   
    Finally able to savor the food he turns to look at (F/n). 

  
  
        "Yes, this might be the best ramen I've ever had." 

  
  
        "I'm glad to hear it sir!~" Trunks doesn't doubt she picked up some things from all the novels she's read. As he eats his drinks is refilled several times without him asking. (F/n) also chatters away, telling him all sorts of stories about 'friends' she has and 'adventures' she's had.   
    After 'dinner' they play all sorts of games. Cards, charades, pool, (F/n) even coaxes him to sing some karaoke with her (another one of his mom's tricks). 

  
  
    Before he realizes it, the sky is completely sky with an overabundance of stars. Time had really flown by with (F/n) as his hostess. The late hour isn't what prompts him to break up their, could he call it a date? Point being, he finally spots the little goosebumps on (F/n)'s arms. As well as the little shivers she tries to suppress and that's what makes him decide to call it a night. 

  
  
        "Let's stargaze for a while!" The words are blurted out in a hurry as he offers her his jacket. Maybe this was a date. Taking another glimpse at the night sky he feels his pocket for the communicator. No beeping or vibrations from it. Lastly he looks at (F/n) again, shivering in the thin dress, but with a stubborn glint to her eyes. "I brought a blanket." Correction, she brought her favorite blanket. 

  
  
        "Alright, but let's clean this up first." With that, the spell is broken and (F/n) is no longer a hostess nor he a costumer. Trash is collected, capsules put away and soon enough they make their way down the broken steps to the beach below. 

  
  
    Just like earlier, the tides still push and pulls at the sand. Only now it's completely dark, with only the light from the moon illuminating the water. Trunks searches for a place near some rocks, where he can tuck (F/n) away from the wind and hide her just in case the androids show up.   
    When they're settled she wraps part of the blanket over him as well without asking. For some time they simply sit together. Listening to the lull of the sea as they watch the stars. 

  
  
        "What do you want to do after?" Go to sleep? He almost blurts out, then he feels her hand entwine itself around his. "After the androids are gone I mean." Trunks doesn't respond right away. Letting the sounds of the ocean settle between them once again. Not that he hasn't thought of it, but what is he supposed to do? After the androids came rebuilding and that would take a long time. Too long even, because entire cities have been destroyed, governments have crumbled, so what is he supposed to do but help rebuild using the capsule corp? There isn't another option for him. 

  
  
        "Can you not think of anything?" Frowning he doesn't try to explain this to the girl who lives between novels. Only, he can't help but be annoyed because of all people he thought (F/n) would understand. "Hmmm, maybe I didn't ask what I needed to. Trunks," she turns to face him, making the blanket fall from their shoulders. "If you were completely free to do anything you want, what would it be?" 

  
  
    Refusing to see the meaning of the words he continues to frown at her. Until he remembers her enthusiasm as she sang along to an old drama intro. 

  
  
                 _'...something to protect. Something to live for.'_

__  
  
Master Gohan's words come to mind as well. He clutches tighter onto her hand noticing not for the first time how fragile they are. Sighing to himself he covers her back up with the blanket. Nothing really came to his mind concerning careers or any such thing. Fighting is all he knows, but he does have people he want to be beside.  
    Now he understands why Master Gohan wanted a peaceful domestic life. Due to his mother's influence Master Gohan wanted to a good career in academics. With a good wife and children is what Trunks can remember, but he didn't ask Gohan the details of his wish. Which is another regret he'll carry. 

  
  
        "I'm not that complicated." He says still holding her hand close. "If I let my mind carry me that far away, then I want a home. One where mother can focus on her inventions again comfortably, where you can have your own spacious room with a big soft bed, and with plenty of windows so Grandfather's old black cat can stare out into the street again." Gulping, he drops his gaze to the dark waters of the sea. This is bolder than he ever thought he could be. "Maybe, if you don't mind, on that big bed you've always wanted..." He couldn't do it.   
    The hand he holds twines together with his. Despite the cool sea breeze his face feels incredibly warm is what he notices.

  
  
        "I wouldn't mind. Especially in the summer, since you run so cold and all." Not right now he doesn't. "Of course, you'd have to take a good long shower after every time you train before I let you into bed with me.~" 

  
  
        "I already know that!" Soft giggles answer his protest. So he twines another strand of her hair between his fingers, gently pulling at it to get her attention. "Do you understand what that means though?" Rather, does (F/n) know what it is that Trunks wants to say?

  
  
        "Trunks, I've been reading romance novels since practically since I could read. Of course I understand." In that aspect he doesn't doubt she must have at least more knowledge than him. However, he isn't referring to the physical aspect of it. 

  
  
        "Did you know my mother and father never married?" Even now he doesn't know if his mom had actually wanted to be married. Nor does he really understand the importance of the ceremony. Rather the promise made with it is what calls to him. 

  
  
        "Yet they stayed true to each other till the end right?" Trunks nods. "Hmm, I would like to at least try on a wedding dress but it seems like a waste of cloth." Trunks only tightens his hold on her hands. "Well, I think I get it. If you want me for that long then how does forever sound?" Sounds absolutely wonderful to him, but apparently nodding is all he can get out right now. "Is that a yes?" 

  
  
        "Of course, forever sounds perfect." Trunks isn't the one to initiate the kiss, and perhaps that's for the best. Though he doesn't know if he can call it a kiss since (F/n) only pecked his lips with hers. "That's it?" Earlier in the day he was so nervous, during training he was so distracted, but all for this? (F/n) throws her arms around his neck yet she remains a little distant. 

  
  
        "For now I suppose, the rest of it can come after the androids are gone. How does that sound?" Ah, well here's more motivation for him to get stronger. 


End file.
